


【狛日】窗

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 3





	【狛日】窗

「咦……日向君是吧…這樣叫你可以嗎」

「…………」

「啊…我怎麼會那麼幸運呢？這時候還能願意聽我說話」

—我可沒法答應啊

「啊哈哈…日向君果然只是還沒醒吧！總有一天會痊癒的，我可是聽到了哦」

—不用你說，我也聽見了

昨天入院時父母同醫生的對話，簡單明瞭地說就是我是暫時的昏迷，危險期也早在之前的加護病房度過，如今等候的只是康復，才轉入一般病房的。

至於隔壁這位算是我的病友吧？

畢竟時間還不長，也許往後可以多瞭解點他，目前單方面的他倒是越來越瞭解我，例如每天我的父母回來病房探望我，而出於同房的病友，那人總是熱情的招待我的父母，看起來簡直不像一號病人。

「啊…謝謝你一直陪我兒子說話…我們也相信他一定能聽到的」

「肯定的，日向君總會醒來的，我也很熱意陪…不對…應該是謝謝他願意聽我說話，我這只要一興奮就會說個沒完」

「這樣啊，那狛枝君要吃蘋果嗎」

—原來他姓狛枝啊，不過名字呢？

—或許下次護士進來可以聽見，畢竟似乎伴隨醫療行為，護士們都會一次次確認我們的名字

「真的嗎？像我這種人也可以嗎」

「怎麼這麼說自己呢，這裡才要謝謝你呢」

「啊……」

—雖然是有點奇怪的人，但是也多虧他，本來聽起來有些哀傷的母親似乎好多了。

「……日向君是像媽媽呢還是像爸爸呢？不管哪個都是溫柔的人呢」

「不過真好呢有這麼溫柔的爸爸媽媽…」雖然不知道怎麼了，狛枝忽然翻過身，想來是裹進被窩了，畢竟現在也晚了，因為工作的關係，父母探望的時間總是下班後到醫院的探病時間結束的時間約莫10點左右，之後只剩下巡房的值班護士跟房內安穩的儀器聲，狛枝那倒是一直很靜，要是能看見或許他只是個單純因為受傷住院的人吧，不像我還需要儀器確定生命跡象。

但是這語調果然聽起來很怪。

只是之後狛枝便沒再說話，或許只是單純睏了而已。

—說來時間過了多久？

上一次朋友送來的鮮花也謝了，才母親的對話裡我知道了，想來也過了好幾個禮拜，就算是一個月探望一次，怎麼我一直沒機會聽到來探望狛枝的人，父母也好、應該也有關心他的家眷…朋友吧

這麼想著的我，如此打發了一段時間，狛枝才下了床遊走，似乎還去了趟廁所先

「這可真是憋死我了…」

坐在床緣，病床喀吱作響著，依然是那輕浮的語調，似乎還躁動著晃著腳，發出一陣陣病床給折磨的討厭聲響。

「不過說來日向君的朋友可真多」

「絡繹不絕的害我都沒法用廁所了」

雖然不知道什麼原因，不過大致上想來很大的原因是病號服吧

—每一次被護士攤開的時候我總能明顯感受到，而且似乎也有同班的女同學一起來，面對年輕的女孩子想來作為一個健康的青春期男孩子………

—說來，我可還不確定對方的年紀，只是聽媽媽互換狛枝的語氣跟那聲音，總覺得對方年紀應該不大。

—至於媽媽沒問的原因，大概也是看了狛枝病房的記錄，想來要不是不嚴重就是肉眼可以看出來的病因吧

「吶…說來有些無聊，今天親切的護士小姐借了我這本書呢，日向君要一起讀嗎？」

—想也沒辦法啊

「那我開始囉」

—隨你吧

大致上是唸到中末的時候，狛枝感嘆道。

「果然還是不想自己一個人死去啊……」

—……出於對於那個字在這裡的不好想法，我的心跳聲忽然尖銳了點，顯然是有些異常。

「…啊果然我還是想要某人的愛呀…這本書是這麼說得，怎麼說有點尷尬呢，跟我們很像呢」

—不，才不像，完全不一樣，我們會好起來的

房內的氣氛有些凝滯，不過忽然似乎又有來訪的人，但在開門的瞬間那人在外頭呼喚著我們。

「狛枝凪斗桑、日向創桑，差不多該是吃藥的時間囉」溫柔的女聲喚著，隨後是餐盤碰撞的聲音，一旁的狛枝也跟著離開我的身邊回到自己床上。

大概是一直跟我無反應的人對話顯得無聊，今天罕見地狛枝邀請護士帶他外出曬曬太陽，不過想來對方也是很繁忙的，很果斷地便拒絕了他，說來推病人出去散步是其他的看護士做的，幾天前似乎在醫生的批准下我也給帶出去過。

「好吧…真是可惜…」說著的語氣完全不像是覺得可惜，只是多了種無所謂。

不過似乎是時間到了，看護士慣例的來進行翻身的東西，把我抱上了輪椅，或許他等的就是這時候。

跟著出了病房。

坐在庭院的長椅上，狛枝自顧的說起來。

「果然看得到呢，從病房內這邊看得一清二楚」

—所以才想出來嗎？

雖然說帶著我們出來曬太陽，但是看護士也只是在一旁聊天，是有點吵雜的場所。

「唔……」大概是受不了，狛枝難受的唔了聲，稍微告知聊得正盡興的看護士後便一同把我帶走，一旁似乎沒了樹蔭有些熱，不過與這時候的天氣搭起來十分恰當。

「嗯～」伸著懶腰，縱使看不見狛枝的動作，但是從那身體細碎的聲音還有布料的磨擦顯然是很大的動作。

而後雙手撐著長椅，狛枝晃起雙腿，拖鞋在地面一次次的蹭著，揚起些許塵煙，作為一個沒反應的病人，我也只能在心裡埋怨，灰都跑到我這來了。

每一次狛枝說的話有時總是那麼斷續，想到就說，不過這也是沒法回應的我的問題。

聽著，似乎今天看的書的關係，狛枝心血來潮說起自己的父母。

—對對！就是這個，雖然不知道過了多久，但是孩子生病連探望都無法的父母………

「那個啊…其實他們都不在了…就剩我一個，也沒什麼親人……，啊不過我倒是很感謝日向的媽媽呢，真是親切的人啊，還喂我吃水果呢」

—………

光是聽著也會出神，總是感覺不出來，畢竟看來，我依然是個昏迷的人。

不過他口裡說得浪潮聲，還有沙灘跟大夥們一起在海邊玩耍的場景，就像我也看見一樣，還有那好吃的食物。

一切都十分真實，只是即使他的語調裡聽不出任何難過，反倒是愉悅的分享那時他在小島上度假的情況。

但是，那句父母都不在了依然深深地印在我腦海裡。

是去度假的時候發生事故了嗎？如此在意，卻連說出口都沒法，真實有些無力。

大概是老介意著父母的事，我一直無心去聽他那愉快的旅遊史。

或許看護士跟狛枝都是如此對於聊天覺得盡興的傢伙，那一天晚了許久才回到病房那。

也虧這的福，耳根子莫名的清淨起來。

—吶！你沒事吧？

雖然想這麼問，但是依然無法開口，房內除了我的心跳聲外，便是狛枝莫名變得粗重的呼吸。

不過也像是回應我的擔心，那傢伙竟然爬起了聲，走走停停的在往廁所的位置前去，似乎體力很不好似的，過程還在我的床尾撐了會。

—既然不舒服就叫護士啊……要是昏倒了怎麼辦啊…

雖然護士會來巡視，不過現在是夜晚似乎很晚了，例行的巡視剛剛也才走，要再繞回來可還有點時間。

擔心歸擔心，其實什麼事也做不來。

不過大概也不需要太過擔心，狛枝在那廁所帶著的時間在護士巡視到我們時也還不出來，自然的被關心，最後也只是午後在外頭待久了而引起發燒。

躁動起來的房內，在一系列動作後終於安靜下來，雖然這麼說，但也比往常夜裡多了一種叫人不安的聲音，粗重的呼吸聲，以及偶然像是被哽著喉頭而產生不適的乾咳，怎麼也難受，晃晃忽忽間我也不知道什麼時候入睡。

只是隱約覺得手裡燙燙的、軟軟的。

「總覺得這樣很叫人安心呢……」依舊是那人的聲音，從手裡傳遞而來的感覺，應該是狛枝的頭髮，只是額間異常的灼熱讓人擔心，像是撒嬌的小貓一般，狛枝越是往我的手心裡頭蹭去，似乎是悶著的關係，接觸的地方緩慢的悶出熱汗，在手心上濕濕黏黏的，換作平常我可能會本能的抽回手，只是現在得我一點主導的能力也沒有。

只能聽著他那越來越虛弱的聲音低語著。

這段時間說是漫長也挺漫長的，畢竟好幾個月來一直癱在床上，對外界的反應也只有聽力跟觸碰到的一切。

只是當我的手指輕微的顫動著時，狛枝便一聲聲的開始呼喚我。

現在或許快中午了吧。

狛枝陷在逆著光的窗前，模樣一時間我還是沒能看清，只是他似乎有些激動，瞧我有反應而越發往著傾過身。

明明昨天是才動過手術需要靜養的傢伙啊！

「………啊……」

「等等哦，我這就叫護士來…」

—不用了你給我躺好

我是這麼想的，但是怎麼也沒法說出口，也因為這裡一直都很平靜沒什麼緊急事件，所以護士鈴的用途我一直都不瞭解。

只是最後在護士跟醫生前來檢查的前一刻，被拉起的隔簾，才隱約看清楚他的模樣。

是一頭黃昏前天空暈染出淡淡的粉色上飄過的雲朵，軟軟的感覺，以及那許久沒曬組太陽而顯得過分蒼白的面孔，襯著一抹親切的笑意，看到他著實叫人安心。

雖然那之後的確認動作很痛苦就是。

「那個…」

「狛枝君對吧…」

「啊…好厲害啊，明明打從一開始都是昏迷著的，難道你認識我？」

在那診療之後，狛枝或許是想打招呼，但是昏迷期間全都聽過的我，自然跟他打了招呼開啟話題，或許這一次可以問到我所好奇的事。

【後記】

其實主要是這個影片，很莫名的拉完他，真的很抱歉，這邊是初次入坑的傢伙，如果有奇怪的地方還請見諒。

不過真實是好想看一直陪伴日向聊天的狛枝，然而最後沒回來，留下日向問，那小島的事（賈巴沃克島的事），不過護士似乎知道那島很早就不再是觀光聖地，這樣的。

不過真實覺得狛枝那想要某人的愛意外戳心（對於略微病病的角色絲毫抵抗都沒有）

還有那個那句幸運，就是住院認識護士小姐姐跟其發展為親密的戀人……希望是往此發展的腦洞。


End file.
